


Broken Lover

by Nanostin



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: The girls who claimed to love Ikki so much hurt his one true lover, so he does what he believes is fair for everyone.A drabble for Ikki's second bad end.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Kudos: 14





	Broken Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is fifteen words too long, which is a new record for me considering that I'd write drabbles that are a hundred words too long, so I'm very proud of myself.

He meets his lover once more in her hospital bed, feeling shaky after what he’s done but no regret. 

“Shujinko, I’m back.”

No response. She can’t hear him nor see him. Her silence is a big contrast from the screams those girls made when he broke them just as they’ve done to her.

Finally being able to hurt the girls who kept separating him from his lover gave him a rush of excitement. It felt… good. A kind of pleasure that he never experienced before.

He holds her hand and she acknowledges his presence after feeling his warmth. 

“...Ikki.” 

She finally spoke, her voice soft and innocent. 

It felt like a stab to his heart.


End file.
